Dramatic
by Atalli
Summary: This is not your everyday school story ... Really funny I promise...AC, KL, YS, SS,DM,HF.......It's my first time submittin a story hope you like it......
1. Chapter 1

First time writing a fanfic sorry if there's any mistakes…

In this crazy story you'll find that Athrun is a bit out of his mind because of some insane things to annoy Cagalli and dear Kira isn't that overprotective , Lacus starts out a bit bad at first but rest assured she is 110 good, Dearka is talking nonsense as usual, Miri is there to blast him back and stop him, Shiho is also a good friend of Cagalli and Shin and Stellar too, Yzak is still his old grumpy self . (haha)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 Faithful Meeting**

After all the embarrassment you put me through during our first meeting I Athrun Zala swear that I'll get my revenge---------------------------------------------------------------------Athrun

The PLANT Academy is a prestigious school, almost 80 of the rich students enrolled here. It is also the dream of many students all over PLANTs to get into this place, and this ladies and gentlemen is the main place for our story. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A red sports car was speeding on the highway going to reach it's destination finally it reaches a small bar in the urban jungle of PLANTs…

"What are we doing here?" a green haired youth asked his friends looking at a bar called The Lovers Bar.

"Your man checked out every single bar on PLANTs for ya, and this bar has the most and hottest babes !"a blonde guy replied with a grin on his face. "Hold ya horses I know ya can't wait to go in?"

"Kuso!! Why didn't you tell me we were coming to this kind of place!!!" a silver haired guy looking really pissed off asked

"Still the same old Yzak when will ya ever change, if I did tell ya would ya agree to come, come on relax, chill man ya will be begging to came again once you step in ---"

"Kuso!!! Kuso!!!" the silver haired guy kept scolding

"Alright Yzak, Dearka would you stop arguing I haven't have peace since I came back to PLANTs. And one more thing, Dearka drop the weird accent." a blue haired guy looked at them shaking his head

"Alright whatever, the things I do for friendship. Athrun I know you used to have a lot of fan girls chasing you around while you were in Heliopolis , but the women here are completely different so I'm helping you to continue the Zala bloodline and with that I'm teaching my version of the 101 of chasing women. Bro, I have more girlfriends than the number of women you seen in your life, so just trust me on this!"

So they proceeded in by Dearka and Nicol dragging a struggling Athrun and a bewildered Yzak into The Lovers Bar.

They sat down at the bar table (FINALLY…..it was all Athrun and Yzak's fault) and they ordered a Specila Love each and they start their conversation again.

"Dearka, do you often come to this kind of places??" Athrun asked after a dozen or so girls winked at him and tried to get his number.

"Occasionally, well the reason we are all here today is because of you Athrun so I want to celebrate your long waited return to ---"

"Kuso!!! Isn't there a better way to celebrate than this!!!"

"Yzak, I think I'll also need to teach you the 101s of chasing women. Number 1, be kind to them. It doesn't help that you are ALWAYS SHOUTING AT THEM or WALKING AROUND WITH A PISSED OFF FACE. You do know that's the main reason why you still do not have a girlfriend."

Yzak was so angry that he couldn't say a world, but deep down he knew that Dearka was right so …. He just shuted up.

Nicol sitting quietly however was staring at a particular table. At the table a girl was sipping some coffee while the other was staring out of the window daydreaming.

Athrun found him doing so and asked, "Hey what are you looking at?"

"Athrun don't you find that girl near the window striking, she's quite pretty."

Athrun looked at him in surprise, as you know Nicol and him were known as the Ice Princes, they weren't interested in girls, nor their fan clubs, but now seeing that a girl managed to capture Nicol's attention, she must really be something…

So he gave a killer smile and proceeded to the girl near the window. At the same time Dearka, Nicol and Yzak noticed that The Athrun Zala was actually walking up to a girl. Never have something so insane happen in history, so they went along to watch the free show.

Never in his life has he been so brave that he walked up and actually sat down beside a girl, now he felt like backing out, but somehow he managed to flash a smile, open his mouth and asked, "Hi miss, what's your name?"

After the words sorta jump out of his mouth, he started to regret asking this question.

The three onlookers' eyes were wide opened and jaws dropped wide after hearing what Athrun said. The Athrun Zala actually asked a girl her name. They had never seen this side of him before and they didn't even blink, afraid to miss the show of the century.

The blonde girl (oh no I've given her identity away) not only didn't reply him, in fact she seemed to be ignoring him, still staring out of the window onto the view below.

Her attitude seemed to bother Athrun, he Athrun Zala had and still has a lot of fan girls willing to do anything for him, usually its girls hitting on him and it's his first time hitting on a girl and yet now she's ignoring him, it kind of pissed him off (haha). So he asked her another question, "Hey miss do you come here often?"

This time the blonde looked at Athrun and dealt a devastating blow to him, " Sorry, but I'm not a lesbian."

One second…

Two seconds…

Three seconds…

Four seconds…

Five seconds passed…

Finally, Athrun understood what she meant.

Well, let's take a look at the three onlookers, hmmm we have Dearka rolling on the floor, laughing his head off, Yzak trying very hard not to laugh to the extend that his face is really red, and Nicol laughing softly trying not to embarrass himself unlike Dearka.

Meanwhile, Athrun's face turned white because of her words.

Seeing that his friend was truly traumatized, Nicol tried to save his friend from total embarrassment but saying, "You got it all wrong miss, see my friend here is 100 male although he may act like a girl sometimes."

The blonde seemed to be in shocked, she looked closely at Athrun's face realizing her mistake she wanted to apologize to Athrun, but seeing how cocky he was by sitting beside her and asking her name, she said something that truly devastated him, " I'm not interested in ugly guys like you!"

And with that she stood up and went out of the bar with her friend.

This time, Athrun's face went black instead of white.

I'm not going 2 ask you to do anything like review or whatever if you feel like it just click on the purple button but I warn you all readers out there I'll only update a new chapter if I reach 15 reviews haha just kidding 5-10 will do


	2. Chapter 2 The Chase Is On

**Chapter 2 The Chase is on**

My first impression of you wasn't that bad, but---- what have I done to you------------- why do you have to go against me every time------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Cagalli

Two days have past since their "faithful meeting" -----

"Athrun, are you really sure you want to go to the PLANTs academy?" a concerned Nicol enquired,

"Positive!"

------Actually since their faithful meeting, Athrun almost went haywire; he forced Nicol to let the driver seat to yours truly. And he sped his way back home at an astonishing 200km per hour.

Nicol wasn't affected much because he was sort of used to his crazy driving ; Yzak and Dearka on the other hand puked all the way home, and when they got of the car their face went green and they practically collapsed, and Athrun left poor Nicol to get them into the house while he stomped away like a scary monster.

And when Yzak and Dearka was finally sober, Athrun demanded that Dearka pay full responsibility for the whole event because Dearka brought them there, if Dearka didn't brought them there , he Athrun wouldn't have met that girl; and if he Athrun didn't meet that girl, he wouldn't got mistaken as a girl and even got called ugly. Dearka almost fainted because of Athrun's childishness.

So Athrun's punishment for him was…..to find out about the girl at the bar. -----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuso!!! You are actually going PLANTs academy all because of a girl!! Way to go Athrun, what a wimp. "

"Yzak, you really don't understand, do you? This concerns Athrun's male ego. The girl said two things. The first line has already dealt a devastating blow to Athrun's pride. She should really learn how to stop, but that just wasn't enough… The second line practically sent our self- beauty loving friend straight to hell!! Dude, this guy brings a mirror everywhere he goes!!"

Dearka gave a really accurate report on what Athrun was thinking, Nicol avoided Athrun's glare and started to laugh, Yzak excused himself and went to the bathroom, but few seconds later a loud sound of laughter was heard coming from the bathroom.

Athrun's face grew darker and darker, and suddenly he looked at Dearka and started laughing. His laughter as everyone knew it was describe as a cup of coffee added in it was strong poison. The more charming his laughter , the closer death creeps. So----

"I…I…suddenly remember…um….umm….I..I….have a date with a really pretty girl, I shouldn't keep her waiting, Bye!!" At the same time Dearka was saying this he was already running out of the house as fast as he could.

Athrun picked up the file that was laid on the table-----

Name: Cagalli Yula Athha

Age : 16

Birth date: May 18th

School: PLANTs academy

Further Description: Daughter of Orb's representative, Uzumi Nara Athha

Brother, name unknown

Number 1 in PLANTs academy

Known as the prettiest girl in school other than her good friend Shiho Hahnenfuss-------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun grinned while saying, "Cagalli Yula Athha number 1 hey, well not anymore…hahahahaha"

This really sent chills down Nicol's spine-----

One week later-----

A red sports car was parked in front of the PLANTs academy……

It was just during lunch hour and the students here was getting ready to go out for lunch….

Why u ask me do they have to go out for lunch, well let me explain………...

in the next chapter haha

THANXS 4 YOUR REVIEWS N YES i'M VERY EVIL!!!


End file.
